Snow
by Liebling
Summary: “Cedric! Oh god, you’re such a child! This is getting so old! We’re getting so old!” (CedricCho) I cAnNoT stand this fic, but read it anyway! :)


-

-

-

**Author's Notice:** It's a really over-dramatized/cliché Cedric/Cho. So yeah, I wasn't going to post it, but whatever =) Lol. It's wayyy over-dramatized, keep that in mind.  Jumpy.  Paint a picture, that's my only advice.  It's weird, and I don't really like it ;)

If I did it right it's slightly haunting.

**Disclaimer:** HP belongs to Jo Rowling

-

-

-

_"Cedric! Oh my God...don't!"_

_"It's just a bit of snow!  I'll race you!"_

_...whispers..._

_"Cedric!"_

_"Cho!"_

_"I love the snow!"_

_"And I love you!"_

-

-

-

He was her childhood.  He was in every memory she remembered. Every thought that crossed her mind. He was the reason she would never love another person.  The reason she was living, the reason she wanted to die.

Eleven seems like it was so long ago. Remembering what you were like when you were eleven seems like you have to rack your brain for a very long time. What are children like when they're eleven?

Happy...maybe.

-

-

-

He was so handsome, so perfect. How could one live with that? So talented...Quidditch Star, perfection. Kind...compassionate, honest, loyal.

She was so pretty, so perfect. How could one live with that? So poised...Movie Star, perfection.  Feisty...brilliant, lovely, trustworthy.

"But Cedric, sometimes I wonder, if...if as soon as the façade crumbles everything else goes with it."

"Don't be ridiculous, when one façade crumbles another is put up, so quickly, so quickly, that to the audience it's flawless. Quick."

-

-

Cedric, Cedric, Cedric...I love saying your name.

I love saying it to you before Quidditch matches, after you kiss me, during dinner, Cedric this and Cedric that.

Cedric, Cedric, Cedric...I only say it to your grave, now.

-

-

-

"Sixteen is so old. Sweet sixteen, sweet sixteen. Sweet sixteen..."

...dance with me...

"Cho."

"Hmm?"

"You dance silly."

"Everyone dances silly, or they wouldn't call it dance. You just follow your heart, Cedric."

"I've made a lot of mistakes."

"Yeah, but there is so much time to repair them. So much time to make everything better, for us to live and be happy...and love."

-

-

-

He kisses her cheek before Charms. And holds her hand on the way to Potions.  He smiles when she stops by the water fountain, and rolls his eyes as she skips into the loos.

He laughs as she eats her bread, teensy tiny bites, made for a Princess.

He tosses his head as she tells him that same joke over and over again, like music playing in his head.

"And I told her, 'He's my boyfriend and we're gonna get married!' because it's true, isn't it, Cedric, isn't it Cedric?"

-

-

-

He's so popular...she thinks...I feel like I am playing to a crowd constantly. He's really not so perfect, no, not so popular at all. They don't know him like I do. They don't know him when he gets mad...

"I'm just trying to help you, Cedric!"

"Get away from me!"

"I just want you to be happy. Put the wine down, for God's sake put it down!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"No...no, don't come towards me. Stop it Cedric, stop it!  You're scaring me, please stop...Cedric, darling, I love you. Please stop, please stop."

-

-

-

She remembers saying it a thousand times...

_Cedric, I really don't think it's a good idea. The tournament, it's so risky. So dangerous._

She said it a thousand times at least. 

-

-

-

_"Cedric, the snow is so beautiful, isn't it? Especially when it's melting, I can taste it!"_

_"I love the snow."_

_"Nervous about tomorrow's task, Cedric?"_

_"Nah, excited."_

_"Well, it's obvious you're going to win it for Hogwarts.  And with the money we can, you know...think about next year."_

_"Yeah, that'll be a blast."_

_"Cedric, are you throwing snowballs at me?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Cedric!  Oh god, you're such a child! This is getting so old! We're getting so old!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Cedric, darling, there is so much time to make everything better, for us to live and be happy...and love.

-

-

-


End file.
